Timeline
The Timeline is a chronological list of events portrayed in the New DC Universe. Real World Timeline Universe Timeline 6,000,000,000 BC *The Maltusians come into contact with a symbiote and become Immortal beings. *The Maltusians become the Guardians of the Universe 3,500,000,000 BC *The Guardians of the Universe created the Manhunters to act as their law enforcement officers in the Universe. *The Manhunters rebel against the Guardians but are defeated. *The Green Lantern Corps is created. Unknown Date *Krona finds the Yellow Central Power Battery and is infected by the Fear Entity Parallax. *Krona/Parallax goes on a killing rampage across the Universe but is defeated by the Guardians. *Abin Sur places the infected Krona in a Green Light prison for eternity on the planet Ryut. 1820 *Gotham City Police Department is created. 1848 *Wayne Manor is built by Wentworth Wayne II. 1939 *Wayne Tower is built. 1953 *Carmine Falcone is born. 1967 *Anthony Garcia is born. 1975 *Bruce Wayne is born to parents Thomas and Martha Wayne. 1980 *Jack Jordan is born to parents Martin Jordan and Jessica Jordan 1981 *Harold Jordan is born to parents Martin Jordan and Jessica Jordan. *Hector Hammond is born. 1982 *James Jordan is born to parents Martin Jordan and Jessica Jordan. *Carol Ferris is born to parents Carl Ferris and Catherine Ferris. 1983 *Bruce Wayne falls down a well and breaks his arm. *Joe Chill mugs and kills Thomas Wayne and Martha Wayne. *William Earle takes charge at Wayne Enterprises until Bruce is old enough to take control of the company. 1993 *Martin Jordan is test pilot in the experimental Ferris Aircraft jet the YF-32. *The jet malfunctions and crashes killing Jordan. 1998 *Bruce Wayne returns to Gotham City from Princeton University for Joe Chill's release hearing. *Joe Chill is released from prison. *Carmine Falcone has Chill shot for giving evidence against him. *Bruce Wayne disappears. 2003 *Bruce Wayne is caught stealing and inprisoned in China. *Henri Ducard frees Bruce Wayne and offers him to join the League of Shadows. *Bruce is trained in a variety of martial arts by Ducard. 2005 **'Batman Begins' *After refusing to kill a theif, Bruce escapes and destroys the League of Shadows headquarters. *Jonathan Crane has Victor Zsasz moved to Arkham Asylum on the basis he is "insane". *Bruce Wayne returns to Gotham City. *William Earle turns Wayne Enterprises into a public company. *Bruce Wayne meets Lucius Fox and acquires equipment for his vigilante mission as Batman. *Bruce Wayne makes contact with Sgt. James Gordon. *Batman first appears and captures Carmine Falcone along with evidence. *The League of Shadows steals a Microwave Emitter from Wayne Enterprises. *Jonathan Crane poisons Falcone with his Fear Toxin causing him to go insane. *Batman is poisoned by the Fear Toxin when trying to apprehend Crane. Lucius Fox makes an antidote. *DA Carl Finch is killed by the League of Shadows. *Rachel Dawes is kidnapped by Crane and poisoned. Batman captures Crane poisoning him. *The League of Shadows burn down Wayne Manor *Batman fights Ducard revealed to be the real Ra's al Ghul while Gordon drives the Tumbler to destroy the monorail. *Gordon makes the Bat-Signal to contact Batman. **'Batman: Gotham Knight' *The Narrows is evacuated and the island is turn into Arkham Asylum grounds surrouned by security. *Jonathan Crane escapes into the sewers with escape Arkham inmates and begins experimenting on Waylon Jones. *Batman apprehends Jacob Freely aka the Man in Black. *Batman defuses turf war battles between the Yuri Dimitrov and Salvatore Maroni. *Crane kidnaps Cardinal O'Fallon. *Batman is infected with Fear Toxin from Jones aka Killer Croc. *Batman saves O'Fallon. *Floyd Lawton aka Deadshot arrivse in Gotham to kill Batman. *Batman defeats Deadshot. **'The Dark Knight Rises' *Harvey Dent is appointed Gotham City's District Attorney. *Rachel Dawes begins dating Harvey Dent. *The Joker robs the Gotham National Bank killing all his men. *Batman apprehends Jonathan Crane at a car park during a drugs meeting with the Chechen. *The mob hire the Joker to kill Batman. *Batman goes to Hong Kong to retrieve Lau after he escaped there with the mob's money. *Harvey Dent trials over 500 men connected to the mob on a single charge. *The Joker kills Janet Surillo and Commisioner Gillian Loeb. *Lt. James Gordon fakes his death and Captures the Joker. *James Gordon is made new Police Commisioner. *Harvey Dent and Rachel Dawes are kidnapped by Sal Maroni's men and corrupt officers. *Rachel Dawes is killed and Harvey Dent is saved but severley scarred by Batman as the Joker escapes. *The Joker threatens to take over Gotham and plants bombs on 2 ferries. *Harvey Dent kidnaps Com. Gordon's family. *Batman captures the Joker at the Prewitt Building. *Batman saves Gordon and his family as Dent falls to his death. Batman then takes the blame for murders committed by Dent. *Gotham City Police Department hunt down Batman. 2011 *3 Alien astronauts discover the infected Krona and accidentally release him before he kills them. *Parallax severely injures Sector 2814 Green Lantern Abin Sur who travels to Earth. *Sur's Power Ring selects test pilot Hal Jordan as his successor. Sur dies in Jordan's arms. *The Department of Extranormal Operations escavate Sur's dead body and appoint Dr. Hector Hammond to perform an autopsy. A shard of Parallax found in Sur's body that gives Hammond abilities. *Hal is transported to Oa when he first flies using the ring and undergoes training from Kilowog, Tomar-Re and Sinestro. *Sinestro leads a squadron of Green Lanterns to try to capture and destroy Parallax but ultimately failed. *The Guardians create a Yellow Power Ring *Hal saves Sen. Robert Hammond and hundreds of people from a crashing helicopter and becomes a worldwide phenomenon. *Green Lantern battles Hector Hammond in the DEO Bunker where Hector kills his father and learns that Parallax is heading to Earth. *Hal Jordan returns to Oa to ask for the Guardians' help but is denied. *Hal Jordan defeats Hector Hammond who is consumed by Parallax before he battles the creature leading it away from Earth. *He leads it to the sun where its gravity causes Parallax to be drawn to it and is destroyed whilst Sinstro, Kilowog and Tomar-Re save Hal. *Sinestro tries on the Yellow Power Ring. 2013 *Bane arrives in Gotham City. See Also *New DC Universe Category:Misc